


Young Hearts Run Free

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010:</p><p>It's Valentine's Day and the TARDIS - aided and abetted by a hapless innocent assistant, suitably and thoroughly tortures the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hearts Run Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a campaign to reach the heights of OTT. This is the closest I've come thus far...
> 
> WARNING: To those of you who are NOT fans of Valentine's Day, I wouldn't recommend reading this - you're liable to get nightmares. To those of you - like me, who ARE Valentine's Day fans - enjoy! 
> 
> The 'bungee-jumping' anecdote is, of course, based on the bungee-jumping bit from the EDA 'Seeing I'.

The Doctor woke up in an alien landscape - or so he thought. He appeared to be in his own bed and in his own bedroom in his TARDIS, but he felt certain he was still dreaming. He was about to pinch himself, then thought better of it. Instead, he just stared and stared and stared. There were hearts and cupids and flowers EVERYWHERE! The scent of roses and chocolate hung in the air. He soon realised everywhere meant EVERYWHERE! He'd gone to bed in his usual plain white linen nightshirt underneath plain white linen bed linens and his maroon velvet duvet. He awoke to find himself in a pink nightshirt, absolutely inundated with grinning cupids, flowers, champagne glasses, hearts and chocolates! His canopied fourposter bed was dressed in matching attire. The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, and in doing so, noticed Odin beside him on the bed. The teddy bear was wearing his own Valentine outfit, which consisted of a red t-shirt with a large puffy heart in the centre and red boxers with chocolate hearts on that had eyes with eyebrows. He picked up the bear and inadvertently squeezed the puffy heart. It immediately started playing 'I Only Have Eyes For You' - which set the eyes on the teddy's boxers to raise their eyebrows and grin at him. He cried' 'Ah!' and set the bear back down. He could have sworn Odin was grinning at him. A bit dazed, he turned his attention back to the rest of the room. There wasn't a surface in the entire room left untouched! The ceiling sported an assortment of leering holographic cupids pointing arrows in his direction. Still in a daze, and not noticing the glass of chocolate champagne and plate of heart-shaped biscuits on his night table, he stumbled into his ensuite bathroom. That was a mistake...

The bathroom had been 'attended to' by the same pair of lunatics - and he knew who they were, as his bedroom. There was a bath ready for him, the water scented with chocolate and with pink rose petals floating on the surface. There were also roses on every available surface as well as hearts EVERYWHERE! The Doctor couldn't help chuckling, though, as he warily approached the lavatory. Not only was the water pink with rose petals floating in it, but he got about six inches away and music started up! The delightful tones of "Isn't It Romantic" emanated in his direction. It made things very difficult, but nature did not take 'no' for an answer. He washed his hands to the sounds of 'Let's Fall In Love'. He was too exhausted from laughing, by now, to be disturbed by it all. He went to have his bath. He'd just lain back in the water only to notice more holographic cupids with arrows leering down at him, possibly at the bathtub song selection - 'I'm In The Mood For Love". When he thought about what the rest of the TARDIS would be like, he couldn't decide if he just didn't want to know, or if he should treat the whole thing like some bizarre scavenger hunt or a game. He opted for treating it all like a game. He had to admit, it did have its funny side. He was certain to get a lot of 'internal jogging' done today. Now, if he could just deal with pink, sparkly, heart-shaped, raspberry-scented soap that sung 'Till There Was You' at him every time he used it...

He finished in the bathroom, having dealt with a toothbrush that sang 'My Funny Valentine' at him and a dressing gown door hook that sang 'Embraceable You' at him, sighed and warily went to tackle his bedroom. He took it for granted his outfit for the day would have been chosen for him and that it would be just as outrageous as everything else. He just hoped it wouldn't sing at him...

At first, the Doctor couldn't see anything laid out on the bed for him, but he did finally notice the champagne and biscuits on his night table. Whilst he partook of them, and silently expressed his gratitude that neither sang at him, he wondered if his clothes might be in the wardrobe. He started to approach it when he noticed a slight rise in the red colour of the bedclothes. He went to investigate. It was indeed his outfit for the day. He hadn't seen it at first owing to the colours blending so well with everything else on the bed. He started to laugh as he looked at the clothes, but, actually, they were quite elegant. His usual clothes, but in a Valentine colour scheme, were laid out on the bed. There was a red velvet frock coat, the usual white linen wing-collared shirt, pink silk cravat, light grey linen trousers, red socks, dove grey shoes, wide grey braces with chocolate bonbons on and the most beautiful pink, light grey and red tapestry waistcoat. It did have hearts worked into the design, but they were very subtle. Then he saw the boxers and burst out into hysterical laughter. They had the predictable hearts on them, but the hearts had mouths on them that when turned one way, were in repose, but turned another way, were puckered up for a kiss! He was at least glad they were on the boxers and NOT on his outer clothing. And he was especially glad - and grateful, that none of his clothing sang at him. He dressed and ventured out into the corridor...

The corridor was unrecognisable, apart from the stone walls. Every few metres along the ceiling hung an elaborate chandelier, festooned with pink bulbs and with a multitude of hearts dangling from it. And every few metres along the corridor, there stood statues of various 'love gods and goddesses' holding out Rose Pouchong tea and chocolates. Cupids were there as well, shooting paper airplanes, containing love notes, at him. The corridor had not been spared from music, either. 'Blue Moon' followed the Doctor along on his way. He just shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. He was determined to go straight to the console room, but soon his curiosity got the better of him. He opened a door at random - and found Queen Airecelle staring pointedly at him and looking 'amusingly annoyed'. She was hovering in midair and nodding her tiny head back, indicating he should look behind her. He looked and saw that her wings were covered in pink hearts. He started to laugh and she glared hard at him. He stopped laughing - for a few seconds...

"Oh dear, the Fairy Meadow as well, eh?" With difficulty, he composed himself long enough to apologise and give a potted account of the 'Valentine's Day Decorators'.

Airecelle couldn't help laughing a little. "Well, that's fine, Doctor, but - and I don't know whether this is good or bad, but, Chrinandor is in hiding! Your 'decorators' caught him in the bath and got his whole body covered in pink hearts! He's holed up in a tree, hidden in amongst the squirrels' nuts. Whenever they come and chirp at him, he throws a few nuts out for them to eat, but he refuses to come out!"

"Oh dear!" The Doctor started chuckling again. "I don't know who's worse off, the squirrels or Chrinandor." This would be some Valentine's Day, for certain, thought the Doctor. He grinned at Airecelle. "Well, at least no one in the Fairy Meadow has been sung at by every object in sight, right?"

"No, thank heavens! It was bad enough seeing Chrinandor running naked - apart from the hearts, and screaming, clear across the entire meadow looking for somewhere to hide. He was so upset, he forgot flying would have been a faster route to hiding!" Airecelle giggled.

The Doctor chuckled again. "Well, never mind. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Let's hope so." Airecelle smiled at the Doctor and, waving, excused herself to try again to persuade Chrinandor to come out of the tree. The Doctor smiled and waved back and then took off to see what other surprises awaited him in the rest of the TARDIS...

********

He was still determined to go to the console room, but his curiosity was really driving him mad! This day was just getting more and more bizarre - and he hadn't even had his breakfast yet! But it was fun - in a weird sort of way. So he decided to gather up his courage and try a few more doors. He passed by the door to the garage and decided to see if Bessie was okay. Well, her yellow colour was still there - but just barely! Her entire body AND wheels been treated to the same 'decorations' as his nightshirt! Her steering wheel was heart-shaped and covered in red velvet and there were strawberry-scented, red brocade, heart-shaped cushions on her back seat! Cupids dangled from her wing mirrors and from the inside top of the windscreen. Just out of curiosity, he tried her hooter. It played 'Blue Skies'. He didn't even try the radio. He just kissed his fingers, touched them to her bonnet and murmured, 'Don't worry, my dear, you'll be just fine soon.' He gave her bonnet a final gentle pat and left, shaking his head. Next he opened the door to the beach room and discovered pink water, pink sky and white sand. Interesting. He then spotted Naomi, the loggerhead turtle. Her shell was covered in pink rose-scented hearts. Poor turtle. As if that wasn't weird enough, there was the chimp family. Daisy and her daughter, KitKat, were sporting all manner of pink, white and red ribbons in their fur and Onslow and his son, Malteser, were wearing red ribbons round their necks with puffy hearts dangling from the ends of the ribbons. Okay, that wasn't too weird, but the Doctor guessed the chimps just might be a tad embarrassed. But the real clincher was that the chimps were all munching away on PINK bananas! They didn't seem too bothered, but the Doctor decided it was time to leave the beach room.

He then passed the door to the music room - and made the mistake of opening it. All the instruments in the room suddenly stood to attention and blasted out a very lively rendition of 'All You Need Is Love'! He tore out of the room and nearly tripped over a very happy DANCING model train! It was happily chugging along, doing a sort of 'conga' to the tune of 'In The Mood'! The Doctor was seriously considering going back to his bed and sleeping for about the next week. But he decided he'd better go and investigate the console room and get it over with.

********

The first thing that met his eyes was an enormous 'Valentine Tree'! It reached clear to the top edge of the wall and was literally covered in Valentine versions of traditional Christmas ornaments. And the first thing he heard was "The Way You Look Tonight", seemingly wafting from everywhere in the room. And, as with everywhere else in the TARDIS he'd been so far, the console room smelled of roses and chocolate. He also saw Wolsey, coping with his own 'Valentine' present. It was a weird collar with red arrows jutting from it. On the end of each arrow was impaled a heart-shaped kitty treat. As the cat batted at an arrow, the treat fell off and the collar swung round to the next treat-skewered arrow. When the cat had got all fourteen treats off and eaten, he batted again at the collar and it separated and fell off. The cat just collapsed onto his back and fell asleep, with his front paws up and his back legs splayed apart!

Also, like everywhere else he'd seen that day, the console room was awash in hearts and cupids and every Valentine cliche imaginable. There were heart-shaped cushions on his reading chair. The Tiffany lampshades were decorated with hearts and there were rose-scented oil rings on each lamp. He was speechless. Then Daisy came over and said, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor!' She led him to the festively decorated table and asked, 'Ready for breakfast?' He looked at the heart-shaped pink-tinted waffles and heart-shaped pink-tinted toast and strawberries and strawberry-flavoured tea and sat down in a daze. He was just barely able to return Daisy's greeting. Then, just as he had taken a mouthful of tea, he spied the console and the mouthful of tea came spluttering out! 'Holy Rassilon!'

The console had not been spared from its share of Valentine's Day decorations, either. The time rotor was pink and the TV monitor screen was white with red text and with red hearts in place of all normal punctuation! Then he made another mistake and looked up at the overhead scanner. There were pink, white and red holographic hearts drifting down, just like snow! He looked back at the console and noticed it had red hearts on all the unoccupied areas. Also, there was an assortment of red ribbons tied on various controls. Then he heard Daisy say,

'Do you like all the decorations, Doctor?" He smiled, gulped, took a bite of waffle - which tasted perfectly normal and quite delicious, and just smiled. He finally got out, 'It's incredible, Daisy! Absolutely incredible.' He was wondering to himself if it had been such a good idea, telling Daisy about some of the things some of his more enthusiastic companions had done in the past towards holiday decorating. Then Daisy just stared in alarm, as he got up and just stumbled round the room, laughing uncontrollably and pounding on various shelves and the console ledge. She watched in even greater alarm as he discovered that his sonic screwdriver had acquired a new red button for the day. Pushing it, he heard an assortment of love songs - which prompted the Doctor to dance round the console room, singing 'Blue Moon' - using the sonic screwdriver as a mic. He'd given up and had decided, 'When in Rome...'. Finally, Daisy decided to laugh herself and went to offer the Doctor one of her specially-designed strawberry-flavoured heart-shaped crumpets. That caused the Doctor to just collapse onto the floor and shake with laughter. It was only breakfast and he was exhausted.

Eventually, he sat in his reading chair goofily grinning and just stared at the overhead scanner, thinking. Daisy watched him, a little warily. The Doctor was considering to himself on what was most certainly the strangest Valentine's Day he'd ever had. Still, he was rather enjoying it all. His curiosity was sky-high and he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day would bring. Daisy, of course, could be easily and rightly forgiven. She had twelve years of lost holiday celebrations to make up for and it was perfectly normal for people to get seriously carried away doing something for the first time. But what was with the TARDIS?? The Doctor was well familiar with her warped sense of humour at times, but this went way beyond even her eccentricities! Rose petals in the loo?? Fortunately, she'd got them out of harm's way in time, but still! And all the MUSIC! Some ambient music here and there, certainly, but all manner of things singing at him?? That HAD to be the TARDIS's contribution, hadn't it? He knew he was going to have nightmares about singing and dancing model trains, he just knew it. But he had to admit - though against his better judgment, he was enjoying himself. He grinned at Daisy and went back to finish his breakfast. He picked up the teapot to refill his cup and heard 'The Nearness of You'...

********

By now, the Doctor had become used to the generalities of the day. He'd accepted the idea that the day would be filled with shades of pink, white and red and that music would come at him from all directions and from just about everything in sight. He'd also accepted that virtually everything would be covered in designs of chocolate, roses, cupids and all manner of Valentine cliches - such as the dishes, cutlery and tablecloth. That he'd come to terms with - in so far as anyone could, that is. All that had become like so much background noise - enjoyable enough, but now, rather dull. But what still intrigued him AND kept him fascinated - and not to just take off and run screaming back to his bed in horror, was the specific way in which all these 'delights' would be carried out. He was beginning to realise that Daisy had just about as warped a sense of humour as the TARDIS! Oh, there were islands of calm in the storm. The food he was having at breakfast may have looked slightly bizarre, but it was quite delicious. AND it did NOT sing at him! Only the dishes and cutlery sang at him. That was more than enough, thank you very much.

Next he was to discover just how weird Daisy's hidden sense of humour indeed was, when - towards the end of breakfast, she produced Valentine crackers and he was treated to some of the most dreadful Valentine 'jokes' he'd ever heard! They were real groaners and he couldn't stop laughing in spite of himself. Just like at a former Christmas, the pair of them couldn't get enough and pulled cracker after cracker, just to see how bad the jokes got. The Doctor was not disappointed and Daisy was proud she'd succeeded so well at the art of properly dreadful cracker jokes! Some of the Doctor's favourites included:

"What do you call an animated character on Valentine's Day?" ( "A Valentoon." )

"What did the arrow say to Cupid?" ( "You send me." )

"What did the Eskimo say to the igloo?" ( "I only have ice for you." )

"What did the ganache say to the chocolate?" ( "I'm soft-centred for you." And the chocolate replied, "Bon-Bon." )

The Doctor drained his teacup to the tune of "As Time Goes By", laid back in his chair and just happened to look up. There was a red envelope attached to the underside of the TV scanner. He looked at Daisy and she nodded at him. He got up and went to investigate...

The envelope contained a note to go to the piano. There he found another large red envelope containing a note to go to the kitchen. He didn't bat an eye at his transformed kitchen. It looked like his bedroom on steroids. Hanging from the heart-festooned light fixture, he discovered a box containing a most unusual sort of control device and a note telling him to go to the cinema. Attached to the cinema door, the Doctor found the strangest pair of glasses he'd ever seen. By now, Daisy had caught up with him and, smiling, ushered him into the cinema - which the Doctor was completely unsurprised to see was displaying its share of decorations. On the seat Daisy directed him to was a rain poncho - red, of course. Daisy told him to put it on immediately. It was a good thing he did as he was immediately covered in chocolate, red fruit juice, assorted red fruits, wine and strawberry ice cream! He gave Daisy the strangest look. She giggled, "Sorry. I think the TARDIS got a bit impatient." The Doctor shook his head and, under the cover of the voluminous poncho, removed his sodden clothes and spent the rest of the film wearing just his boxers under the poncho. His drenched clothes were spirited away to the Martian cleaning machine in the laundry room. Then, accompanied by a deluge of Valentine food and drink at certain intervals, the freakiest interactive silly Valentine-themed film he'd ever seen started up...

The glasses turned everything on screen to red, white and pink and the idea was to guess correctly the next bit of the scene showing at any given time. Several options were given and wrong answers were treated to a deluge like the one before the film. Right answers were 'rewarded' by kisses from giant red flying hearts that would materialise out of thin air right in front of one's face, plant a big kiss on one's lips, then fly away through the screen, only to rematerialise at the next correct answer! By this time, the Doctor had long since given up on trying to make sense of ANYTHING this day and just threw himself with his usual enthusiasm into the whole experience. The film actually was quite fun, if incredibly bizarre. Both he and Daisy finished up with red lips from the strawberry-flavoured lipstick the hearts had worn and, despite the ponchos, both were covered in all manner of Valentine drink and comestibles. And, despite the 'attentions' from the film, they had enjoyed the strawberry ice cream - in proper little tubs, red popcorn and sparkling Ribena as refreshments. Of course, it had been such an active experience that they were both exhausted and starving, in spite of the refreshments during the film. They decided lunch was in order, after the Doctor and Daisy had had baths - in the same conditions as the Doctor's morning bath, and had dressed again - in appropriate Valentine finery, of course.

In his room, he found an identical outfit to the one that had been drenched in the cinema. He found himself strangely pleased about that. He finished dressing and went to find Daisy. In the console room, the TV scanner directed him to his next destination.

Lunch was in the butterfly room and consisted of Valentine-coloured butterflies flying about and Valentine-shaped salads. The salads really were heart-shaped. They were on heart-shaped plates and had been arranged to match the shape of the plates. There was plenty of red lettuce and heart-shaped tomatoes and heart-shaped carrots and other veggies. All were heart-shaped, but refreshingly in their original colours! There were heart-shaped crackers to accompany the salads and red Ariel to drink in addition to more strawberry tea. There were heart-shaped, raspberry-flavoured custard tarts to follow. All accompanied by just about every love song ever written. Daisy and the TARDIS seem to have ransacked every bit of Valentine music in the TARDIS library! And there was still teatime and dinner to come! The Doctor had a strong suspicion there would be no shortage of more music for those two meals, either!

After lunch, the Doctor asked Daisy what was next on the agenda. He was a little leery when she said they would be going to the library and seeing another film. Still, he followed Daisy and they soon arrived in his Valentine library. There on a low table in front of the settee were about a dozen boxes of Valentine-themed tissues. The Doctor looked somewhat alarmed at such a large quantity of tissues. He soon realised why they were there. There was just barely enough to last them both through the entire film! Daisy had discovered a film in the library from Liebemore. The Doctor had told her a while ago about the 'love planet'. The film turned out to be extremely soppy and romantic - and about three hours long! Both were still drying their eyes for a good half hour AFTER the film had ended! Both were also in desperate need of tea!

Tea turned out to be a surprisingly restrained affair - by the day's standards, at any rate. The teacups and saucers sang 'Like An Echo Far Away' at the Doctor and the TARDIS dropped a book into his lap. It was opened to a page showing the history of pink bananas! The Doctor was amazed! They were REAL! He was going to have to try them as soon as possible! He sighed and went back to his Rose Pouchong tea and heart-shaped toasted tomato bread with pink butter and continued to listen to Daisy reading sonnets aloud - accompanied by love songs, of course...

Tea had been surprisingly relaxing. So much so, that the Doctor was rather hoping Daisy and the TARDIS had planned something a little bit livelier for the time until dinner. They had. Daisy led the Doctor to a room he hadn't used in ages. It was a sort of recreation room, thoroughly decorated for the day, of course. On the floor was a Valentine version of Twister. A very LARGE version. It covered the whole floor. As in the original game, one had to touch various circles on the mat. In this version, one had to touch hearts and cupids. And in order to reach the necessary spot, one had to virtually dance to it - as one had to keep up with accompanying music - Valentine songs, of course! It was nuts. The Doctor and Daisy kept bumping into each other and falling over and, despite the different nature of the game, they still finished up hopelessly tangled. But the real reason it took a bit to get untangled, was that they were laughing so much. Fortunately, Daisy had planned some 'quieter' games for afterwards - if one could call all the shouting and laughing that took place during the Valentine version of Scrabble 'quiet'. Valentine Snakes and Ladders wasn't much quieter. Some, but not much. After a while, Daisy excused herself to get dinner. The Doctor decided to stay in the games room and ended up playing more Scrabble with the TARDIS. 'Friendly' arguments ensued. The Doctor almost missed the time Daisy had said dinner would be ready.

On the way to the console room for dinner, the Doctor passed by the pamper room. It too was decorated for Valentine's Day. He looked longingly at it and thought maybe he'd give it a try after dinner or before bed. He entered the console room to the sounds of 'Long Ago and Far Away'. However, the rest of the dinner music consisted of some very 'amusing' music Daisy had also found in the Liebemorian section of the TARDIS library. Very strange. Dinner was heart-shaped pasta with cupid-shaped smoked tofu pieces and 'valentine' veggies - tomatoes, red peppers and, curiously enough, little heart-shaped apple pieces, all in a thick tomato sauce. It was very good. And it didn't sing at him, but, at first, the Doctor had thought it did! He had just taken his first bite and he heard music. He nearly gagged until he realised Daisy had put her foot on a control on the floor under the table and the music was playing in the room and NOT through his dinner! He shook his head and laughed. There was red Ariel to drink and a repeat of the salad from lunch, but in a smaller serving. Dinner was accompanied by heart-shaped, red-tinted scones with ordinary yellow butter! For afters, there was a heart-shaped layered ice cream cake. The Doctor got the biggest laugh when he finished his pasta and there on his empty plate appeared a large 'conversation' heart that actually spoke 'Well Done!' at him and played ' 's Wonderful'! He must have laughed for five minutes straight. Daisy started out just staring at him, but ended up laughing herself. The look on the Doctor's face when he saw and heard the heart had been priceless.

They were attempting to calm themselves down from all the laughter and to let the meal settle, when they noticed something very strange about each other. Their skin was taking on a distinctly red colour. Not the sort of colour one would expect from exertion or embarrassment, but a sort of 'one has eaten and drunk way too many red things' colour. It was DEFINITELY an unexpected side-effect and they seriously hoped it would fade by the next day.

********

After dinner, the Doctor and Daisy just lounged in the console room, taking strawberry tea and discussing the day.

"Did you enjoy Valentine's Day, Doctor?" Daisy asked hopefully.

The Doctor paused a moment to consider his answer. "Actually," he answered truthfully, "I did. Admittedly, you and the TARDIS did get a bit carried away, but I have to admit, I truly did enjoy it." He grinned at her.

Daisy looked slightly worried. "A bit carried away? Was it too much?"

The Doctor smiled. "A little bit, yes. But not too much, though. Next time, I think the roses in the lavatory could be dispensed with. But I wouldn't change too much of what you did."

Daisy's eyes bugged out. "HUH? Roses in the lavatory??"

The Doctor chuckled. "Just as I thought. That was the TARDIS's doing!" He looked up and said smiling, "Really, old girl!" Then he noticed Daisy's look of alarm. "Don't worry, Daisy! She got them out of harm's way in good time!"

"Whew!" Daisy looked relieved. "So, next time, I should just keep everything simple?"

Now the Doctor looked alarmed. "Oh, good heavens, no! As I said, I enjoyed it. Just tone it down a little bit - like from a 100% over the top to about 95-96% over the top. I quite enjoy a bit of O.T.T., myself. Did I ever tell you about the time I 'borrowed' a general's airplane to go bungee-jumping?"

Daisy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "WHAT?"

"Oh, yes! It was quite fun. But you should have seen the look on the general's face when she found out!" He laughed in remembrance. "She threatened to court-martial me and have me excommunicated into the bargain! When I told her those things didn't really apply to me, she threatened to have me set upon by screaming teenage 'Beatle maniacs'! Now THAT rather scared me!" He chuckled. "They were well known for taking bits of hair and clothing and who knows what all for souvenirs! I escaped in the TARDIS for a trip to the Eye of Orion until she calmed down!" He laughed again and Daisy joined in. It was quite funny!

It took them a good ten minutes to fully settle down. Then they both froze, then looked at each other and simultaneously scrambled off for their individual rooms. After a few minutes, they were both back and each holding something behind their backs.

"You first, Doctor."

"Nono, ladies first!" The Doctor countered.

"How about both together?"

"As you wish, then." They both drew their hands from behind their backs and presented each other with conventional Valentine cards and boxes of chocolates. After the day, these usual traditions of the day were refreshingly welcome. Daisy's card to the Doctor was a beautiful handmade pop-up card. It had hearts and the Doctor's favourite Aisling rose on it. His card to Daisy was a beautiful painting he'd done for her portraying fairies and cupids and butterflies in the fairy meadow enjoying a Valentine tea.

"Thank you, Doctor! It's beautiful!" She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"And thank you, Daisy! This is a lovely card!" He brushed her cheek with a gentle kiss.

********

It was after they'd gotten ready for bed and were in the console room, just being, when the Doctor told Daisy he had a special thank you for her. He took out his guitar and sat in his reading chair and motioned for her to sit on the footstool in front of him. Then he sang "Your Song" to her. She giggled at the '...buy a big house...' bit and the Doctor grinned at her. Then she sat spell-bound for the rest of the song. Daisy was extremely touched and not a little teary-eyed. When he finished, he looked down to see she'd fallen asleep. He smiled, set his guitar aside and, picking her up, carefully carried Daisy to her room, put her to bed and, dropping a tender kiss on her forehead, whispered 'goodnight' and left the room.

********

Epilogue

The next day, everything was indeed as back to normal as it could be and the Doctor had found himself so tired that he went to his bed and slept for three days. And, thankfully, he did NOT have any nightmares about singing and dancing model trains! After all that rest, he felt he STILL needed more recovery time and went to the zero room. The TARDIS had thoughtfully bathed it in a lovely golden light. The Doctor spent the next twenty four hours there devoid of ANY distractions, including clothes, and just listening to the beat of his own two hearts - which were the ONLY sort of hearts he would want to have ANYTHING to do with for quite some time!

FIN


End file.
